


不做愛就不能出去的房間

by FondueFondu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FondueFondu/pseuds/FondueFondu
Summary: 2020萬理生賀*設定就是大家會無預警被傳送去開房間，沒有原因，只是想看他們上床（。*邏輯已死，比起深夜更像搞笑*事務員風評被害系列
Relationships: Momo/Oogami Banri, Oogami Banri/Yuki
Kudos: 5





	不做愛就不能出去的房間

【不做愛就不能出去的房間】

門口的立牌上寫著這麼一句話。

「喔，那就做啊。」千一臉無所謂的說，「反正也不是沒做過。」

萬理抽抽嘴角，「問題不是這個吧，重點是正常這個地方不是應該只會有兩個人嗎？你們講夫妻漫才的加上我是甚麼組合？」

「對吧，百。百？」

「我跟萬大哥一起被關在房間了⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」百捧著臉在一旁嘀嘀咕咕，看起來完全沒有在關注這邊。

萬理嘆了口氣，感覺自己已經看見了未來。

現任國民偶像折笠千斗看起來完全沒有受到這個意外的影響，已然開始研究起了他們所在的房間。不算太大的空間中央放著一張三人躺上也綽綽有餘的大床，一邊是用透明玻璃隔開的寬敞浴室、另一邊則是張長桌。

千走到桌子前，拿起上面玲瑯滿目的情趣用品的其中一件，笑了一聲：「欸萬，你家裡是不是有這個？」

「萬、萬大哥原來喜歡這樣的嗎？」百一臉震驚地來回看著千和萬理，雙頰通紅的彷彿燒過一般。

萬理則看著千手中有著螺旋紋路的按摩棒按了按眉心，早已放棄詢問對方怎麼會知道自己買了什麼。

「我覺得等等你可以直接躺在桌上，然後我們就⋯⋯唔唔唔。」

不想再聽眼前的人繼續胡說八道下去，萬理直接扯住千的領子堵上他的唇。

千的唇跟他本人一樣帶著涼意，萬理熟稔的撬開唇齒長驅直入，舌尖劃過敏感的上顎攪出嘖嘖水聲。千不甘示弱的反擊，糾纏吸吮著萬理的舌頭，他們實在過於熟悉彼此的身體，沒過多久便把兩個人都搞得氣喘吁吁。

「萬你硬了。」千說。

萬理朝他翻了個白眼，「任誰這樣都會起反應吧。」

而後他轉過頭，向百招了招手，「不過來嗎？」

藍髮事務員的西裝領口早就在方才的親吻中敞開，長髮散在背後，狹長的銀空色眼眸中濛上了一層水霧。百望著對方襯衫內若隱若現的兩點豔紅，不禁咽了口口水，上前一步伸手一顆顆的解開鈕扣，含住其中一點，另一邊也不放過的用手指揉捏玩弄至腫脹挺立。

隔靴搔癢的難耐令萬理忍不住挺起胸膛，似是在期待對方更粗暴的對待，一隻手則試圖去撫慰自己挺立的分身，卻被千一把抓住。

「千！」萬理皺著眉頭，卻無力甩開對方的手，任憑他將自己拖到床上。

千拉著萬理的手伸到後方那個隱密的入口，方才的一連串行動早就令那處開始微微張闔，輕易的便吞下了一根手指，碰到深處的那一點時，萬理的身子僵直了下，分身無助的吐出一波黏液。

等到三根手指可以無礙進出時，萬理的前後與意識早已成了一片泥濘，他咬了咬唇，喘著氣說可以了。

下一秒，百便挺入了最深處。高溫柔軟的腸壁毫無阻塞的接納了他，包裹著、每一次的抽出都帶著不捨的挽留。大量的潤滑液隨著抽插的動作被帶了出來，不受控的感覺使萬理本能性的縮緊了後穴，卻使得前列腺被更用力的摩擦到，他忍不住發出了一聲嗚咽。百的喘息透在耳邊，每一聲都帶起一陣由尾椎蔓延而上的顫慄。

「萬大哥⋯⋯」

上了床還要用敬語，這是哪種新型態的羞恥play嗎？萬理模糊的想。

千笑了笑，舔拭著他的耳廓，濕潤的軌跡一路下滑，經過鎖骨、胸前、腹部，最後含住了萬理陰莖的頂端。柔軟又堅硬的舌尖擦過柱身，不停頂弄著最頂端的小孔，修長的手指有一下沒一下的把玩著旁邊的囊袋。

前後的敏感處都被把持著，萬理很快就撐不住層層堆疊的快感，在百在他體內釋放出來的同時，萬理繃直了背部，精液全射入了千的口中。

千抿掉臉上噴濺到的白濁，抬起眼半是勾引半是挑釁的看了萬理一眼。而百則退了出去，來不及閉合的後穴沒了堵塞的東西，大量的液體流了出來，在床單上洇出大片的深色痕跡。

兩位頂尖偶像的默契此時得到了良好的發揮，只是對了個眼神便決定好了接下來的打算，在萬理還來不及反應之前交換了位置，又開始了新一輪的進攻。

-

「可以了吧⋯⋯」萬理半合著眼，被折騰了太多次還在不應期的他連根手指都抬不起來，「你們兩個不要預設事務員會有跟現役偶像一樣的體力好嗎。」

「呀啊啊啊對不起！可是萬大哥實在太吸引人了⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯我下次會克制的⋯⋯」百愧疚地說，看起來已經完全脫離了方才的狂犬模式。

千撥了撥瀏海，「少來，萬你根本也做的很爽吧，後面有幾次不是你纏著說要繼續的嗎。」

萬理無可反駁，這也是他很少同時跟兩個愛人一起做的原因——不管是他們之中的誰，總是特別容易失控。

他不禁搖頭，搖搖晃晃的站起來打算去浴室梳洗一下，同時回過頭瞪了眼打算跟上來的百和千——不用想也知道如果三個人一起洗是會發生什麼事。

「下次⋯⋯如果可以的話下次還是不要三個一起吧⋯⋯真的是老了。」萬理扶著自己的腰，聽著外頭吵吵嚷嚷的兩人，唇邊勾起一抹無奈又寵溺的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 生日賀文寫這種東西，我看萬理大概不會太樂意見到我


End file.
